Competition
by Miss Ai
Summary: Corporations are always trying to climb the top. This time, affection is also included. Not just between bosses, but also workers. Hopefully, she has enough tolerance to try and make them get along. MultiSakura


Eh? Not sure if its even original. Oh wells, it just suddenly came out of no where.

I don't own Naruto. All of the stuff in here are just imagination. Well, maybe.

* * *

"Ah, welcome to our company Haruno-san. I am Kakashi Hatake." A strange, delightful man introduces himself to me. Though, the mask and the headband covering one eye was a little out the ordinary, but it suited his persona very well.

"Thank you," I extended my hand to shake his. Instead, he lightly held it and on top of that he gave it subtle kiss. Instantly, I pulled my hand away and gave a slight intense look at him. I notice his sly grin through his mask. He let out a soft chuckle and began to turn left while loosely shrugging his shoulders, indicating for me to follow him.

"In Konoha Corporation, we demand the finest quality of workers. You slack behind, you will be booted to the curb. For your position, you are our executive assistant. You will keep track of the latest statistics on how well our company is doing, keeping necessary data and files in place. Being organized is essential here. We will also request you to run special errands with other companies, privately or publicly, it all depends on the company." He explained heavily on me.

"What special errands?" I asked.

"Actually, they aren't special, more like typical tasks. Traveling and go to meetings with other companies to discuss many operations and other important information."

"Oh,"

"We rely on you since we are short on assistants; I hope you don't mind the extra responsibility?"

"Oh, I don't mind at all. I'm glad to take this role."

"I assume you know all the top companies?" He said, looking into my eyes. That caught me off guard. I don't know the top companies and didn't bother researching, how embarrassing. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit and with his eye on me. I shook my head.

"Konoha Corporation specializes in weaponry; Uzumaki Corporation is well known for its famous sweets and ramen; Uchiha Clan Corporation is famous for the best medical researchers and its fascinating history of their kind; Akatsuki Corporation is a unique company. I'd say they are well known for their variety of subjects combine –"

"What do you mean?" I had to interrupt.

"Hmm, more like a mafia, but they're legal."

"Oh…"

"Moving on, Hyuga Clan Corporation exceeds in Art, Music and Literally history. Naturally, they would own many museums and schools. Let's not forget to mention they create fine instruments. Last but not least, the Sunagakure Corporation, they are known for their avant-garde puppetries and of course, they are the main supplier of sand, oil, and all that other rich mineral stuff."

I felt bad he had to explain all of this to me, but every company was in intriguing. I couldn't help but feel disappointed. I wanted to dig deeper, learn more amazing facts about these interesting corporations. I am truly excited about working here. I bow in gratitude.

"Keep moving Miss. Haruno, I shall show you your office room." I wanted to shout in glee. However, I wanted to retain my professional composure. But, the inner me is dancing happily.

We walked down a hallway, took an elevator up, exit out the elevator and took a right in a long hallway. I felt my legs cramping up slightly from walking too much. Note to self, walk more. We stopped at door number 206. I am glad I am not located in the cubicle section area.

"As you can see, it's the old fashion looking office and unfortunately, we aren't allowed to put 'fun' decorations." He murmured and I was disappointed. There goes for an opportunity for pink curtains.

"There you go, enjoy your place." Suddenly, he vanished. What the hell. I looked around, nothing interesting. When I stared at a foreign envelope upon my desk, and I began reading the contexts it contained:.

_To the new executive assistant,_

_This is an important message from the boss. I need you to go to the Le Fromage Café to have lunch with one of the brothers of the Uchiha clan. Please leave in thirty minutes. Oh, don't take a taxi, lately many of our secretaries have been harassed by a stranger who forced themselves to ride with them. If you are smart, which I am hoping you have a fair amount of intelligence in you, take one of the companies' cars._

I felt my heart beat ten times faster. I seriously need a stupid map; I don't remember what floor I am on. I glances at my clock and noticed I have twenty five minutes left. In a stupendous amount of time, I rushed out the door. Quickly remember my brief, yet unexplained directions, I managed to find the garage area.

Breathing heavily, I found one of the company's cars, which sported hideous logos. Now, knowing I don't have a fair amount of time to ponder this silly thing, I ignored that almost laughing matter in my head and got into the car and drove to the café. Remember, I barely know this part of town. So, imagine me, a petite lady, in an ugly company car, driving through the streets with no assistant to find Le Fromage Café. So much for being a Konoha resident.

Driving in traffic isn't the most pleasant thing in the world. Turning left almost every corner is repetitive. And the urge to crash the car is tempting to let go of my tiny frustration. Breathe in, and out. I quickly parallel parked near the water fountain, I tried to ask for directions. With hesitant looks and many snooty people ignoring; this town seems impossible to cooperate with. Finally! Someone who is gracious enough to tell me!

"Go straight down, turn right, drive near the ramen stand and turn left. You'll see this fancy sign consisting the name of the café you're looking for."

Oh, how I can get on my knees and thank him ten million times.

"Thank you!" I practically screamed at him. I glanced at my watch. Shit, I am ten minutes late. I quickly got into the car, and drove off.

Luckily, his explanations were simple and I finally found the place! I looked in the review mirror to see if I look like a mess. In all, I looked pretty decent, for now. Exiting out the car and entering, I try to look for one of the Uchiha brothers. It reminds me; do I even know what they look like?

"I suppose you're the person I am supposed to meet?" A smooth and dark voice echoed through my ears. I shuddered.

"Hehe, yes." I turned around to have look at what he truly looked like. Super model material…

"You're fifteen minutes overdue, hurry up and sit down." My giddy balloon burst due to his rudeness. At least he is a pleasant eye candy for the next hour or so. He saved us a petite table and we ordered our lunch.

"Well, my name is Sakura Haruno." Hopefully, he isn't much of an asshole.

"Itachi Uchiha." The handsome one he is. I examined his attire. It's an Italian suit. Nice, sleek, and black. He is sexy, I'll admit that.

"So, shall we discuss the important factors?"

"Yes, it seems that your company would like to sponsor one of our new hospital we're opening. Fortunately, we would like your offer. Sadly, we decline. It seems that we don't need your support to help us. We are perfectly capable on our own."

I am appalled. This, this, this jerk has a whole lot of nerve! I was going to retort like a smart ass, but the waiter brought us what we've ordered. The food looks good. I just didn't want to eat.

I stare at him eating his Filet mignon. Keep eating. Soon, you'll have all the useless fat and that unhealthy cholesterol will be clogging up your arteries and you'll get a heart attack, you ice bitch. His attractive eyes slowly gazed upon me. Shit. I played around with my food as a distraction.

"Listen, I believe that if you allow Konoha Corporation to sponsor, it will benefit us." Come on Sakura, you can do this. Just focus on the goal. The female mind never failed you yet!

He raised an eyebrow, "Haruno, do explain how my company will benefit."

"First of all, if we become associates, we'll both have more clients. Also, if we advertise well, more clients will know we can trust each other, and the system will slowly just repeats itself."

"I'll have you know that your ability of explaining is severely lacking. Are you sure you're one the of executive assistant of Konoha Corporation?"

Is he making fun of me? Or, is he just toying with me?

"Hold on for a second. What I meant to say was, or, let me ask you this. You would like more clients right?"

A single nod was an only answer. Nice…

"So, if we become associates, some of our clients will be transfer to you and maybe we can switch the insurance of people and change their main hospital destination to yours. I am confident you've selected an excellent staff for your hospital. The more patients you have, the more clients who will put their trust in you. Hopefully, you'll allow us to sponsor you since most of our clients can get hurt by the weapons they purchase from us, we can recommend your hospital. Therefore, we can avoid being sued. So, if we can provide excellent service, which will be your company, we both can have more of what we want."

"You mean more work?"

"…That too."

"You're trying to persuade me, not agree."

"I wasn't. I am just making a statement that is completely honest."

"Hmm."

"Think about it, we are trying to provide what's best for the town. We both know you have no competition with the local clinics. You can provide more than what they've offered."

"Your flattering is also not skilled either."

I want to shake his head badly. Crush it. Squeeze it. Bash it. Shoot it. Kick it.

"Should I give up?"

He sat up straight and closed his eyes for a minute. The anticipation is killing me. Come on handsome dude, make up your stupid mind! Or, at least let me stare into your crimson eyes. They're pretty!

"Deal," He responded. Hello, the I can hear angels singing. Cherubs giggling. And all that other good jazz.

"However, you better not disappoint me. I like your spunk."

"Thank you!" I quickly smiled. I actually got the okay.

"I have a simple request," Curiosity alarm is going off in my head now. I tilted my head slightly to the left, indicating for him to continue.

"Allow me to have your **personal** contact information."

He is in the right state of mind, right?

"…what?"

* * *

So, I had lunch with Itachi. Got the sponsorship or whatever I got. And somehow, I gave out my number. What the hell is wrong? Is my mission a guarantee congratulations or a sacrificial reward. It has to be something, right?

Am I going to get a date? Wait, that is a big spontaneous thought right there. I can't make assumptions!

I entered the corporation building. I feel a minor headache going on.

"HELLO, MISS BEAUTIFUL!!!" And, my headache got worse.

"My name is Rock Lee. I am fairly good at taijutsu and judo. I am in cubicle 1423. I heard you're new, right, beautiful rose?"

This dude has chunky eyebrows in rectangular shape. I still can't believe the chili bowl haircut still exists. Is that a jumper outfit he is wearing, to work?! And oh my goodies, his voice still sounds like a pre-mature teenager. Please let him be an intern.

Like a magician or Houdini, a bouquet of red roses came from his sleeves. Are they fake or real?

"For you, my future love."

"Hahaha, you're sweet…"

"Oh, my youth!" In my eyesight, his tears of joy scared me…

"Oh, beautiful rose, let me know your godly name!" Why is he crying out in ecstasy?

"Uh, Sakura?"

"Cherry blossom! Even better! Now, allow me to take you on a date like no other. A beautiful horse ride, a lovely dinner at the ramen shack and a nice stroll in the children's park. Doesn't that sound lovely?"

"Er, well, yes, however…" Shit, I can't come up with an excuse. If the lord loves me, he'll save me.

"Ah, Haruno-san, you're back, please allow me to take you to your office. And Lee-san, back to work. The boss doesn't like slackers." Hurray, Kakashi!

Thank you for listening.

Rock Lee looking dejected, slowly limped towards the other hallway. Where the cubicle offices are located.

I looked at the roses he left behind. I'll admit, they're gorgeous, indeed.

* * *

I don't write much.

So, it's rusty. XD


End file.
